Killing the Past
by XiaoLing
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are happy as can be, but one day someone shatters their world. Syaoran starts to hate Sakura...but Sakura finds herself going back to the past to save Syaoran, but how is she going to when evil arises? *Ch.8 up!*
1. The New Guy

  
  


AN: Konnichiwa minna-san ~.^ It is I, ~Xiaoling~, once again! I am back with my fourth CCS fic and of course S+S forever! The gang is 16 right now. Anways, I won't bother you anymore with meaningless talk, so read on and review onegai! 

Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  
  
  


**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**   


  
  
  
  


**Chapter 1: The New Guy**   
  
  


A sixteen year old teenage girl went speeding down th sunlitted road of Tomoeda, Japan. She had auburn hair that was just above her shoulders and emerald crystal eyes. 

"Hoe! Bell, please don't ring!" She prayed silently as she skated into the gates of Tomoeda High. 

She took off her rollar blades and placed them into her locker and quickly got her books and folder out and dashed to her classroom just as the bell rung. 

"Ya! Made it!" Sakura grinned happily and placed her bag on her desk which was in front of Syaoran's. "Hey Li-kun!" She smiled at him, causing him to turn a light pink and he simply nodded back and hid his head behind his math text book. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted. 

Sakura smiled at her and placed all her books into her desk. "Hey Tomoyo-chan!" 

"So are you ready for the math test?" 

"WHAT MATH TEST?!" Sakura shrieked, causing everyone to look at her. She sweatdropped and placed her head on her desk. "Oh boy." She sighed anime style with a huge sweat drop rolling down the side of her face. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "Don't sweat Sakura, you'll do fine." 

"Thanks Li-kun!" Sakura smiled greatfully at him and turned back to face Mrs. Mena, their home room teacher. 

"Ok, konnichiwa minna-san," She smiled at the class and placed her books in a neat pile. "Today, we have a new student from all the way in North America!" 

Whispers filled the room, but Syaoran had a bad feeling. He sensed something, and he didn't like it one bit. 

Mrs. Mena waved her hand towards the door and a boy walked into the room. He had dark black hair and inmense light brown eyes. He gave everyone a nod, but he looked directly at the corner where Sakura and Syaoran sat. 

Syaoran flinched slightly when he looked at the boy in the eye. *I sense something...from him...* 

"Hello minna-san, I am Kahzuni Retosha." He introduced himself. 

Mrs. Mena smiled at the class. "Please welcome Retosha-kun, and please sit...beside..Li-kun! Li-kun, please stand up to show Kahzuni who you are." 

Syaoran reluctantly stood up, and glanced at the empty seat beside him that use to belong to Meiling. He sat back down quickly and Kahzuni took his seat beside him, and gave him an odd smirk. 

*He acts like Eriol for god's sake...* Syaoran thought glumly. *I wonder if Sakura senses anything...* 

The morning started out with the math test, Syaoran breezing through it, and Sakura struggling with a couple questions at the end, but managed to finish it without to much trouble. 

When the bell rang for lunch, Syaoran pulled Sakura out of the classroom quickly and to where the lockers were. "Kinomoto-chan, did you sense it?" 

"...Hoe? Sense what?" Sakura blinked, confusion in her voice. 

Syaoran sighed, "That...that odd feeling! From that Kahzuni guy! Didn't you feel anything at all?" 

"...I don't think so Shaoran. Maybe you're just to nervous around new people that you're hullicinating things." Sakura giggled, but Syaoran just grew a bit more frustrated. 

"I'm sure I'm not hullicinating Sakura!" Syaoran said with another sigh. "Or maybe I am." 

"Like you said, don't sweat!" Sakura hugged him tightly. 

They had started dating a couple months ago, but Syaoran somtimes still felt embarrassed around Sakura or shy at times. But Sakura knew it would just take a little bit more time until Syaoran would stop blushing every minute. 

"Alright...we better go to the cafeteria before all the seats are taken," Syaoran and Sakura turned to go to the lunchroom, not knowing that someone was watching them. 

The figure chuckled lightly and decided to go into the cafeteria too.   
  


"Over here Sakura and Li!" Tomoyo waved her hand from her table. She had saved three spots at the table much to Sakura's happiness. 

"Arigatou!" Sakura jumped into her seat and opened up her lunch box. 

Syaoran sat down next to her and they all began to eat and talk at the same time, but Syaoran lifted his head immediately when he felt that strange aura again. Kahzuni was coming into the room, with a half smile on his face and approached their table. 

"May I join you lovely ladies?" Kahzuni said, pointing the question to the girls sitting around the table. 

Tomoyo smiled, "Sure!" 

"Yeah, why not!" Sakura smiled to, and Kahzuni took the last seat on the other side of Sakura. 

Syaoran felt his hand tighten around his chopsticks. He just didn't feel like it was very safe for Sakura to sit beside this Kahzuni guy. He was glad when lunch was over, and Sakura, Naoko, and Chiharu left for cheerleading practice. 

"I'll walk you guys," Kahzuni offered much to Syaoran's disgust at how sweet he was being. 

The three shrugged but simply nodded and they headed towards the field outside. 

Sakura threw her baton into the air, and caught it perfectly. They did an exercise routine and then they practiced back flips and cart wheels, but all the time, Sakura felt someone watching her. 

She turned her head and caught sight of the light brown eyes of Kahzuni. She simply smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.   
  


The lunch bell rung and Sakura started towards the classroom alone, but Kahzuni joined her. 

"A lovely lady like you shouldn't be walking alone," He simply said. 

Sakura turned slightly pink but remained silent as they entered the classroom. Syaoran glared at Kahzuni who came into the room with Sakura. Kahzuni pretended that he didn't notice and took his seat. 

The afternoon went on boringly with history, science, and music and finally the bell rung. 

"I'll walk you home," Syaoran said quickly to Sakura before Kahzuni could get near Sakura. 

"Sure Syaoran!" Sakura took his hand and they walked out of the school hand in hand. 

_*That won't be happening for long...* _A pair of eyes flashed jealously at the couple. 

Sakura and Syaoran walked silently up the familiar streets towards Sakura's house. 

"So, I bet you aced the math test neh Syaoran?" Sakura chuckled. 

Syaoran shrugged, "It was easy, but I could have made some careless mistakes." 

"Oh stop joking around Shaoran! That's not possible," Sakuar giggled. "I messed up on the last questions. When did Mrs. Mena say anything about that math test?!" 

"Uh...yesterday right before the bell rung. Were you daydreaming again?" Syaoran teased. 

Sakura giggled, "Maybe I was! About you!!" 

Syaoran turned red and stayed silent after that. 

Then reached the yellow house of the Kinomoto family and Sakura waved good bye to Syaoran. 

"You better leave before Touya see's you. It will be a reck if he does," Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"HA! CAUGHT YOU!" 

Sakura and Syaoran both fell back in shock. "Oni-chan! Don't scare us like that!" 

"Ha! Will that gaki didn't leave before I saw him, so ha!" Touya said, appearing from behind the house. 

"What were you doing in the back yard Touya?" Sakura asked. 

Touya frowned, "It's called raking leaves squirt." 

Sakura stuck her tounge out at him. "Serves you right." 

"Well, get back into the house, and YOU!" He pointed at Syaoran. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE YOU TURN INTO PULP!" 

"ONI-CHAN!" Sakura shouted. "Don't be so rude." 

Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Sakura." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, causing Touya to turn a deadly red. 

"WHY YOU!!!????!!!" Syaoran quickly started running before Touya could explode. 

"See you tomorrow Sakura!" He called from halfway down the block. 

Sakura smiled and waved back. "See you!" 

"You! What?! Let that gaki kiss you?!" Touya was red and he was slamming the rake against the earth again and again. 

Sakura chuckled, "You know very well that we like each other, so what's the problem?" 

"Like neh?! You mean love!" Touya spat out. "Oh whatever squirt, I still have leaves to rake. If you don't get into the house soon, you'll end up with the rake." 

"Fine! I'm going in!" Sakura opened the front door and ran to her room. "Hiyaz Kero!" 

"Hello Sakura-chan," Kero replied in a monotone voice, his eyes glued to the T.V. screen, a playstation controller in his paws. "YAH! THE MASTER STRIKES AGAIN! YAH! I RULE!" 

Sakura sweatdropped and threw her bag onto her chair and dropped onto the bed with a sigh, one hand gently rubbing her forehead where Syaoran had placed a kiss. 

"You having a headache Sakura?" Kero asked, noticing Sakura rubbing her forehead with a goofy smile on her face. 

"Maybe...a headache of love!!" Sakura squealed, sounding like Tomoyo. 

Kero sweatdropped and returned to playing his video game but then a big red flashing GAME OVER was on the screen. "WAH?! NOO!!" 

"Oh Kero! It's just a stupid game!" Sakura grumbled. 

"IT'S MY LIFE!!" 

Sakura sighed and took out her homework. "Starting with history homework!" 

*Yes my sweet little cherry blossom. Start on your history homework before you become history yourself...*   
  
  
  


AN: It's kind of obvious who is saying all this creepy stuff in between this chapter. Unless you are slow, I will just not say who it is. Anyways, thanks for reading!   
  



	2. Fatel Glance

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   


**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  


**Chapter 2: Fatel Glance**   
  
  
  


Sakura yawned and awoke to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. She slammed it off with her hand and stretched her arms while getting up. She was surprised that she actually woke up on the right time, so she happily skipped into the bathroom to change into her school uniform. 

She opened the top drawer of her desk containing a still sleeping guardian beast. Sakura giggled softly and decided to let him sleep in for the day. 

"Ohayo dad! Where's Touya?" Sakura asked cheerfully while entering the kitchen that was filled with the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. 

"He left early today for a part time job at a fast food place." Fujitaka said and flipped the pancakes over and placed them on a plate for Sakura. 

"Arigatou dad!" Sakura smiled and bit into the soft pancakes. 

Fujitaka winked at his daughter. "Why so early today?" 

"I just woke up! And I'm glad!" Sakura said with a sheepish smile. "Since the beginning of the school year, I have been late except for two times!" 

"Now that's not good," Fujitaka chuckled. 

Sakura laughed a bit, "Oh well! Sayonara!" Sakura said while buckling on her rollar blades and skating out the door. 

"Don't go to fast!" 

"I won't!" Sakura called back, and closed her eyes to feel the light morning breeze. 

~crash~ 

Sakura fell back and hit the hard pavement. She looked up and saw light brown eyes that seemed worried. "Oh! Hi Retosha-kun!" 

He smiled at her and gave her hand by helping her up. "Sorry about that." 

"No, I should be sorry! I wasn't looking anyways," Sakura said. 

"I'll walk you to school," Kahzuni said with a smile. 

Sakura smiled, "Sure." 

Kahzuni started to hold her hand half the way there, and she softly tugged away to not be rude. 

"Oh, sorry about that," Kahzuni frowned. 

"It's ok..." 

They entered the classroom which only a couple people were there. Syaoran was one of them, and he frowned deeply when he saw Sakura enter with Kahzuni. 

"Damn him!" Syaoran muttered under his breath. 

"Hi Shaoran!!" Sakura greeted happily and tilted her head. "What's wrong? You seem awfully pale!" 

Syaoran shrugged and plastered one of his rare smiles. "Nothing's wrong when I'm with my Sakura right?" 

Sakura giggled and sat down. "We don't have any tests today...right?" 

"Right." 

"Good!" Sakura sighed in relief. "Oh do you want to come over to my place after school? Touya's going out with Yukito so you won't get beaten up." Sakura winked at him. 

Syaoran smiled a bit, "I would want to...but I have soccer practice until 4:30." 

"Aww, that's to bad!!" Sakura frowned in disappointment. 

"Good morning class." 

Sakura turned back to face the front of the classroom just as Mrs. Mena placed her bag on her desk and started taking out today's schedule. 

"Good morning." The whole class mumbled tiredly. 

Mrs. Mena scanned the classroom to see who was away. "Where is Tomoyo Daidouji?" 

"She's sick today," Sakura replied. 

"Ok, then she will be absent," Mrs. Mena marked it down and started the morning lessons.   
  
  


~Ring Ring~ 

Sakura happily walked Syaoran out to the field for his soccer practice. "Hey, I'm going to stay and watch for a bit alright?" 

"Sure," Syaoran walked over to the center of the feild where everyone was gathering. 

Sakura felt a hand brush against her's, and she looked over and saw Kahzuni. 

"Oh hi Retosha-kun!" Sakura greeted. 

Kahzuni smiled, "Hi Sakura." 

Sakura felt uneasy for him to use her first name but she decided that complaining would be rude. "Go Syaoran!!!" She cheered from the side. "Yeah!!" She screamed when he got a goal. 

After half an hour Sakura decided to go home, but Kahzuni decided to follow along. 

"You really don't have to walk my home Retosha-kun..." Sakura uttered. 

"But I want to walked my sweet cherry blossom home," Kahzuni said sweetly. 

Sakura frowned, he was started to disgust her. "Please, I am not your cherry blossom." 

"Oh, but you are," Kahzuni smirked and took both her hands. 

"Let go!" Sakura screamed and attempted to kick him but failed. 

Kahzuni looked into Sakura eyes and she felt herself go slightly dizzy as if she was floating. 

"Come on Sakura, let's go back to the soccer field..." Kahzuni said softly. 

Sakura stayed silent but her legs moved back towards the school, with Kahzuni holding her hand.   
  


Syaoran wiped off his sweat with a green towel and he placed his soccer uniform back into his locker. He went back into the classroom to get his homework and quickly left the room. 

*I think I'm forgetting something....* 

Syaoran turned around and headed towards the soccer field. He thought that he had left his soccer ball there. He walked towards the feild and saw the outline of two figures. He walked closer to get a better look. 

Sakura was in Kahzuni arms, and they were kissing passionatly over and over again. 

Syaoran felt his whole body shake in anger, and hurt. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" 

The two broke away from each other's arms. "I am kissing Kahzuni." Sakura replied simply. 

"BUT?! You...I..thought..." Syaoran clenched his fists tightly together. "DAMN IT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" 

Sakura stayed silent. 

"So Li-kun, jealous?" Kahzuni smirked. "Sakura is my girlfriend, we love each other dearly." 

"NO! YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I BLOW!" Syaoran yelled. 

Kahzuni started to leave, and Sakura slowly left. 

She was halfway down a block when she felt herself out of that dreamy mood. 

"What...what happened?" She shook her head gently trying to remember. "I was walking home...and then...everything was so light..." 

She shrugged and walked home.   
  


The next day, Sakura was late once again but she arrived none the less. 

"Morning Shaoran!" Sakura greeted with her usual smile. 

Syaoran glared at her coldly. "Morning Kinomoto." 

Sakura flinched at how cold his voice was, and espeically him calling her by her last name. She decided to ask him at recess what was wrong since the teacher had already started the day's work. 

Math, P.E., and Social Studies went by slowly for Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura wanted to hurry and ask Syaoran what was wrong with him. He had been avoiding her most of the morning and it was bugging her. 

~Ring Ring~ 

Sakura quickly caught up to him as he was walking to the cafeteria. She grabbed his hand and turned him around so he could face him instead of his back. 

"Shaoran, what's wrong?" She asked softly, concern in her voice. 

Syaoran yanked his hand out of her grasped and looked around, as if he was trying to find something. "So, isn't your boyfriend with you? Or are you two finally apart for once?" 

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura gasped. 

"You know well enough what I'm talking about Kinomoto!" He glared at her angrily and turned around to leave for the cafeteria. 

Sakura felt tears in her eyes, but she fought them back. "What's wrong with you Shaoran?!" 

"You ask yourself, what's wrong with you Kinomoto?" Syaoran muttered. "Kissing someone right in front of me. Are you insane or do you think I'm completely stupid?" 

"...What?! Kissing?! I would never kiss anyone but you! And you know that! You know I wouldn't do something like that!" Sakura shouted helplessly. 

Syaoran looked over his shoulder for a second. "Then maybe I was mistakened at how sweet Sakura Kinomoto is." He turned around again and left a shocked Sakura standing there. "You're not as sweet as you look Kinomoto." Was the last thing Sakura heard from him before his figure disappeared through the cafeteria doors. 

Sakura's eyes widened in hurt. "What...what did I do?"   
  
  


AN: Aw! Poor Sakura and I guess Syaoran to! They both must be hurting > Evil Kahzuni!!! Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Thanks a whole bunch and stay tooned ~.^ 


	3. Quarreling

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   


**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 3: Quarreling**   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

The next couple of days were horrible for Sakura. All she received from Syaoran were death glares and grunts, and at times a emotionless stare that scared her out of her mind. She felt like how she had felt when she had first met Syaoran and how uneasy that had been. 

Sakura took a breath and stepped into the classroom, immediately greeted by Kahzuni much to her disgust. 

"Can't you leave me alone for once?" Sakura snapped. 

"Come on Sakura! I'm just trying to be friends with you!" Kahzuni took her hand gently. 

Sakura yanked it away. "Friends?! You call this trying to be friends?" Sakura muttered and stormed to her desk, slamming her back pack on her desk, which surprised Tomoyo and even Syaoran. 

"Whoa Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, wide eyed. "Is it about Li-kun again?" She asked in a lower voice so Syaoran wouldn't hear from his seat diagonal from her's. 

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's Retosha-kun." 

"Oh, that baka!" Tomoyo cried. 

Sakura turned around to face Syaoran, and she tried to give him a smile but he shot her a glare. 

"What are you trying to do Kinomoto?! Break my heart again?!" He shot at her. 

Sakura jumped back in surprise and quickly turned around, tears welling up in her eyes. She was just trying to be nice to him, and even smiling wasn't good. She pushed her chair back and left the classroom abruptly. 

"Nice going Li-kun," Tomoyo tried one of Syaoran's glares at Syaoran. 

Syaoran stayed silent, feeling ashamed at what he had just done. But then, when he saw that scene of Sakura and Kahzuni kissing, he felt his anger rise again. 

The day went by, and it finally was the last period of the day, P.E. 

They were have a volleyball tournament much to Sakura's glee. There were four teams and four courts. Sakura was against Rika's team and Syaoran was against Kahzuni's team, as much as he hated it. 

Syaoran bumped the ball over the net, and a boy in his class volleyed it back. He decided to spike it over and it almost hit Kahzuni right on the head. Syaoran growled under his breath at how close he had been just as the ball was shooting straight at him. 

"Whoa! Watch out Syaoran!" Takashi yelled. 

Syaoran jumped back just as the ball came speeding down to the gym floor, causing a dent in the floor much to everyone's shock. 

"W...Wow...Retosha-kun! That...that's wicked!" Taskashi exclaimed. 

"But dangerous," Mrs. Mena said with a stern voice and eyed the floor. "How could this have happened with just a volley ball?" 

No one said anything. 

"Well, play safely is the number one rule," Mrs. Mena left to go on the side lines again. 

Syaoran glared at Kahzuni and walked right up to the net to face him closer. "You did something with that ball didn't you?" 

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Kahzuni smirked. "But either way, you better watch your back Li Syaoran." He started laughing at walked into the boy's change room just as Mrs. Mena signaled that P.E. was over. 

Syaoran eyed him suspicously, a glare still on his face. *He's dangerous...Sakura, I should warn her...but..she..argh...I still should..*   
  


Sakura walked home alone, since Tomoyo had to go somewhere with her mother. She was glad that Kahzuni hadn't been around or else she would have ended up walking with him. She sighed, she wished that Syaoran was hear to walk with her like the old days. 

Suddenly the wind picked up, and leaves swirled around her feet as she sensed a strange but strong dark aura. She spun around in all directions, one hand clutching the Clow Key tightly. 

"Who's there?!" She cried out into the empty air. 

She heard chuckling and she quickly turned and saw a black figure who's face was hidden behind a white mask. "Who are you?!" 

"Don't be frightened Sakura," He seemed to hiss it out. "Come to me and our powers together will be inhuman." 

"What are you saying?!" Sakura demanded. 

The figure walked closer to her, and Sakura stepped. "Don't come any closer! Or else!" 

"Or else what?" The figure said mockingly. 

"Or..or else I'll..." Sakura was about to start chanting for her wand, but the figure grabbed her hand so that she had released the key. 

The figure smirked, "Don't try that on me my cherry blossom. You are powerful, just like any of that evil Clow Reed's descendants!" He spat out Clow Reed's name. 

"What do you mean evil?" Sakura yanked her hand out of his grasp. 

"Clow Reed...hmm, you don't need to know so much so don't try and get anything out from me!" He snapped. "All I know is that I need to cause pain!" 

Sakura jumped back in fright. "You're insane!" 

"Maybe I am!" He laughed and reached for Sakura and held her by the chin tightly. 

Sakura squirmed helplessly in his grasp, but her eyes seemed to go look into the eyes of the masked figure. She felt herself feel like dreamy light feeling again, and she heard a faint yelling. She turned to look a bit and thought she saw Syaoran running towards her with his sword drawn, but through her dizziness she couldn't think clearly. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Syaoran demanded as he pulled Sakura out of the figure's grasp. 

"You don't need to know," The figure said and vanished. 

Syaoran shook Sakura gently. She was still staring blankly at the ground. "Sakura? Sakura??!" 

Sakura looked up with a half smile. "Where's Kahzuni? I was suppose to meet him here for our date!" She said cheerfully and took Syaoran's hand and spun him around. "Aren't you happy for me?! I've found someone I love more than you!!" 

Syaoran felt the anger rise in him, and he pulled his hand away from Sakura. "HOW CAN YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS SAKURA?! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS TO ME?!" He shouted and ran. 

After a few seconds, Sakura felt the dizziness lift and she was standing on the street that was a block away from her house. "What? What am I doing here?" 

Sakura looked around her, and saw nothing unusual. "...That feeling..." She started walking towards her house. "What happened?"   
  


A figure watched from behind a tree. He was smiling insanely. 

*My plans are working accordingly. Now all of Clow Reed's descendants must SUFFER! Not just any suffering, put pain and hurt beyond their imaginations..damn that Clow Reed. I will have my revenge...*   
  


The next day, Sakura arrived early and noticed that Mr. Punctual wasn't even here yet. 

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she stuffed her books into her desk. 

After ten mintues, the room started to fill up with more students and Tomoyo was the last one to come in. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Wow, you're sure early!" Tomoyo looked at the empty seat behind Sakura. "Where's Li-kun?" 

"I have no idea! Maybe he's sick or something," Sakura guessed. 

Tomoyo shrugged, "That has to be it, because he's never late!" 

Sakura agreed and Mrs. Mena started the days lesson with the usual, math. 

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran's apartment to check on him. 

"I hope he's ok," Sakura said worridly as she knocked. 

A couple mintues later, Wei answered the door with a small smile. 

"Hello Miss. Kinomoto, and Miss. Daidouji," He greeted warmly and let them in. 

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked immedietly. 

Wei frowned, "He is not feeling well since this morning. He is in his room by the way." 

Tomoyo nodded, "Thanks." 

The two walked towards Syaoran's room and knocked lightly. No one answered so they turned the knob and peeked into the dark room. It seemed rather stuffy and Sakura couldn't even see. 

"Shaoran?" Sakura called out softly. 

"SAKURA?!" 

Sakura and Tomoyo jumped back at the sudden noise. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The lights went on, and Sakura and Tomoyo could see Syaoran sitting on his bed with slightly red eyes. 

"...Shaoran...what's wrong?!" Sakura gasped at how horrible he looked. 

Syaoran jumped off his bed. "OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He pointed his finger towards the door. 

"But Li-kun! What's wrong?!" Tomoyo asked. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG SAKURA. SO GET OUT!" He ordered with a shaky finger. 

Sakura shook slightly at how mean he was being. "...I don't know what's wrong..." 

"STOP TRYING TO BE INNOCENT KINOMOTO!" He glared at her which sent shivers down Tomoyo and Sakura's spine. 

"LI-KUN! That's so mean!" Tomoyo said in defense for her friend. "I have no idea what you two are talking about, but at least do some explaining here!" 

Syaoran dropped his hand back to his side. "There is nothing to be explained. Now out." He said in a final tone. 

Sakura felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME?! I DIDN'T TO ANYTHING AND YOU'RE TREATING ME SO BADLY! AND I THOUGHT WE LOVED EACH OTHER!" 

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO DAMN IT!" Syaoran shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WENT KISSING AND DATING OTHER PEOPLE!" 

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Sakura shouted back in anger and hurt. 

Syaoran's hands rolled into fists. "STOP LIEING! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU DID SUCH A THING!" He spat. "KISSING THAT RETOSHA-KUN RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE. DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND?!!!" 

"BOTH OF YOU! BE QUIET!!" Tomoyo screamed. 

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "I GIVE UP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN SYAORAN LI, SO JUST DROP IT!" She ran out of the room in tears. 

Tomoyo frowned, "Look what you did!" 

"SO WHAT?! THAT...THAT LITTLE GIRL IS JUST A FLIRT!" 

"SYAORAN LI! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SAKURA?!" Tomoyo screamed loudly. "YOU KNOW SAKURA'S NOT LIKE THAT!!! ARGH!" Tomoyo ran out of the room red with anger. 

Syaoran unrolled his fists and fell back onto his bed. "I hate this." He muttered under his breath.   
  


Sakura ran blindly down the dim lighted streets of Tomoeda. It was beginning to get dark, but not that dark. She turned around the corner and headed towards her house in a fast speed, since it was raining she didn't want to be soaked. 

She turned another corner and winced at the blinding light that came with it. She screamed when relization hit her and she was glued to her spot. She saw a flash of silver and light and tires screeching and then everything was black. 

"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo ran to her friend who's body lay motionless on the wet pavement. She looked over at the car and gasped. There was no driver in the car. Her face paled but she quickly tended to the bleeding Sakura. "Oh Sakura..." She cheked her pulse and sighed in relief that she had a faint one. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone and called an ambulance. 

She held onto her friend's hand tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Be ok Sakura-chan..."   
  
  
  


AN: Um, a minor cliffhanger I guess? Oh no! Will Sakura live through this car crash or this emotional crash? How could their be no driver in the car?! Well, stay tooned! Thanks and please review! Arigatou again =)   



	4. Dream Talk

  
  
  


Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  


**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
  


**Chapter 4: Dream Talk**   
  
  
  


Tomoyo sat by Sakura's bedside, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She glanced at the clock and noted to herself that Touya should be coming soon, since Fujitaka wasn't in town, he was the only family member around. 

*I should call Li-kun...* Tomoyo reached for her cellphone and started dialing in the numbers. She waited patiently as the phone rung and rung. 

"Hello?" Came Syaoran's voice from the other line. 

Tomoyo paused a bit, not so sure how to put what she was going to say in words. 

"Hello..?" Came Syaoran's voice again. 

"Uh...hi Li-kun..." Tomoyo started with a heavy sigh. 

Syaoran was silent for a moment, and simply grunted a bit. "What? If it's about Sakura then just drop.." 

"It is about her!" Tomoyo interupted. "She's in the hospital for god's sake cause she caught hit by a car." 

"WHAT?!" Cried Syaoran. Even though he felt like he hated Sakura, he could still feel like love in his heart. *Sakura...hopsital...god!!* 

Tomoyo continued. "If you want, come. I suggest that you come, she's in room 208." 

"Ok, bye." Said Syaoran quickly and the dial tone went on. 

Tomoyo pressed the off button of her cell phone since she didn't want anymore calls bothering her and she remembered Kero. She quickly dialed and Kero answered. 

"What?! I'm in the middle of a game here!" Came a annoyed Kero. 

"Kero! This is no time to talk about video games! Sakura has just been hit by a car so I suggest you fly over here at Tomoeda Hospital room 208." 

"WHATTT????!" 

Tomoyo sighed, "Yes, you heard me. So come quick!" 

"Ok Tomoyo! Buh bye!" The phone clicked and went off just as Touya burst into the room. 

"Where's my sister??!!!" He screamed. 

Tomoyo sweatdropped but pointed to the girl beside her. "Sakura's right here Kinomoto-kun." 

Touya pushed a chair over, a worried look on his face. "Oh god, what happened?" 

"I told you, a car hit her.." Tomoyo left out the part about the no driver thing. She decided that would just freak out Touya even more. 

"DAMN THE DRIVER! WHO'S THE DRIVER?!" Touya demanded. 

Tomoyo shrank back a bit. "I actually don't know..." 

"Sakura?!" Syaoran came running into the room with a green jacket that was half on and half not. 

"What are you doing here gaki?!" Touya glared at him, and Syaoran glared back, causing a odd silence over the room. 

Tomoyo frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "You two just break it up! Sakura's in this condition and you two are arguing like little kids! Grow up!" She scolded. 

The two stopped glaring and sighed. Syaoran pulled up a chair to be beside Sakura, and took on of her cold hands. Touya eyed him oddly, but let it go. 

"It's all my fault..." Syaoran muttered grimly. 

Tomoyo patted him on the shoulder, "It's..alright...but you were really mean. You should apologize when Sakura wakes up." 

"If she does..." Syaoran said sadly. 

"Don't say that Syaoran! She WILL wake up!" Tomoyo cried and spotted a yellow flying thing by the window. She jumped off her chair and started spinning towards the window with one hand on her forehead. "Oh! My head! How painful! The dizziness, oh!" She cried sarcastically and with the other hand she flung the window open. "Fresh air! I must need fresh air!" 

Touya eyed her as if she was the oddest person he had ever seen. Syaoran sweatdropped when he noticed that Tomoyo actually letting Kero in with her dizzy head trick. Once Tomoyo got hold of Kero she stuffed him in her pocket. 

"All better!" Tomoyo smiled awkwardly and sat down again, Kero slightly peeping out of her pocket. "You know Touya, you should go home and contact your dad or something! Leave Sakura with us and the doctors! Don't worry about it!" 

Touya nodded relunctantly and pointed a finger at Syaoran. "BUT if you lay ONE finger, and I said ONE finger, on my sister, then you're gaki pulp! Got that?" 

Syaoran sweatdropped but simply nodded so he didn't have to put up with another fight. Touya left the room and closed the door softly behind him. 

Kero came flying out of Tomoyo's pocket. "Sakura!" He flew over to Sakura's pillow with concerned beady eyes. "How could she get hit by a car?!" 

"Ask Mr. Meanie," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 

Kero flew over to Syaoran and started hitting him with his little paws. "WHY YOU LITTLE CHINESE GAKI!!! It was all your fault wasn't it?! ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!" 

"..Y..Yeah...it was all my fault..." Syaoran said quietly, which caused Kero to stop hitting him. 

"What made you think that Sakura was dating that Retosha-kun?" Tomoyo questioned, puzzlement written on her face. 

Syaoran sighed and sat back in his chair. "I...I saw them kissing in the soccer field with my own eyes..." 

"Are you sure?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I mean, Sakura would never ever kiss anyone else but her family and you! Or maybe Kero." 

"Yeah...but I saw it! She even talked to me, and that damn Kahzuni talked to me..." Syaoran muttered. 

Tomoyo crossed her arms in thought. "Maybe...maybe she was forced!" 

"Forced?" Kero and Syaoran both asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"What?! I can't think of any other logical reason!" Tomoyo snapped back. "Can you?!" 

Kero sighed in defeat. "I guess not....unless!" 

"Unless?" Tomoyo and Syaoran asked in unison. 

"Unless this deals with magic..." Kero closed his eyes in concentration. "These past few days, I've been sensing a powerful dark aura..." 

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You sense it too?!" 

Kero nodded, "Maybe..this has something to do with this..." 

"Oh! And also, the driver of the car that hit Sakura, actually, there was no driver at all!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

This caused Syaoran's mouth to drop open. "...I know that Kahzuni knows magic. I know it!" 

"...So you think Kahzuni is the source of this dark aura?" Kero asked. 

"Uh huh. Everytime I'm around him, I sense it the strongest..." Syaoran pointed out. 

Tomoyo leaned on one hand, and rubbed her eyes since she was tired. "So do you think the car was magically drove into Sakura?" 

"That's possible.." Kero said. 

"And after school...I was going to warn Sakura about Kahzuni, but when I found Sakura, there was a masked figure holding her..." Syaoran remembered. "After that he vanished and Sakura seemed to be in a trance...and then she started saying that she was waiting for Kahzuni since they had a date..." 

"That's strange...she was going to come home and bake cake for me!" Kero exclaimed. 

Tomoyo sat back straight again. "This is so confusing!" 

"Well, to put it simply, this Kahzuni guy is behind it all!" Kero said, flying up into the air. 

Tomoyo glanced over to the silent Syaoran. "Hey Li-kun? Aren't you going to add anything to this?" 

"...L..Look!" Syaoran pointed a finger at Sakura's sleeping form. 

Everyone turned to look and gasped. She was glowing a bright pink, and the light surrounded her body. Sakura's expression changed from emotionless to a frown. 

"No! HE'S NOT DEAD!" She cried out, with one hand reaching out to the air, her eyes still shut. 

"Sakura...wake up!" Syaoran gently shook her, but she continued to cry out. 

"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE WON'T DIE IF I CAN STOP IT!" Sakura shouted. "What do you have against us anyways?!" 

Everyone stayed silent, listening to Sakura talk in her dream. Kero noticed that her pink aura had a tint of black in it, and his eyes narrowed at that. 

"Guys..I don't think this is good..." He mumbled. 

Tomoyo look at him questingly, and he recieved the same look from Syaoran. 

Kero pointed a shaky finger at the tint of black in her aura. "There's black aura mixed in her pink one...I don't think she's having an ordinary dream...this dream that is happening in her mind, is probably real.." 

"What do you mean real?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I mean real as in it will come true someday...and I don't think it is a good dream.." Kero said with a frown. 

Syaoran frowned with him to. "What is she dreaming about?" 

"How are we suppose to know?" Kero snapped. "But she better wake up soon...or we're going to have to wake her up somehow." 

"Why are you so urgent in waking her up Kero?" Tomoyo questioned. 

Kero's frown grew deeper. "Because I'm afraid she won't wake up."   
  
  
  


AN: Hoe! Will Sakura wake up?! What is she dreaming about?! All this will hopefully be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and review onegai! Thanks!!   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Dimensions of Time

  
  


Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  
  


**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**   


  
  
  
  


**Chapter 5: Dimensions of Time**   
  
  


Sakura pulled away from the figures arms. "Don't touch me!" She hollered at his face. 

The figure chuckled and took off his mask... 

"...Re..retosha-kun!" Sakura stammered. "Why? I mean how..?!" 

Kahzuni smirked and threw his mask aside. "I am a powerful sorcerer Sakura. I may have lost to Clow Reed in the past, but my powers have strenghened making me the most powerful sorcerer in the world! And you are the most powerful sorceress, aren't we the perfect match?" 

"No! Don't even think about it!" Sakura looked around. "Where am I anyways?" 

"In the dimensions of time my beautiful cherry blossom," Kahzuni took her hand. "Let me show you the future." 

Sakura felt a strong wind pulling at her, and colors fly by. Suddenly, they stopped and she opened her eyes. 

"W..Why are we at a graveyard?" Sakura noticed all the grave stones, and assumed this was a graveyard. 

"Come." Kahzuni led her behind a couple unblooming cherry blossom trees, and then they saw a grave. "Look." 

Sakura stepped closer to the grave, and gasped. "No! You're just scaring me aren't you?! Syaoran is perfectly fine!" 

"Yes he is, in present time he perfectly fine. In the future, he is not," Kahzuni started laughing insanely. 

Sakura threw a punch at him, but he grabbed her fist. "Don't get violent now Sakura. This is just the truth so believe it!" He spat. 

"But how could he die?! It's not possible!" Sakura choked. 

"Everybody dies. Including your beloved Syaoran Li," Kahzuni grabbed her hand again and Sakura once again felt the strong wind pulling her. 

She opened her eyes and saw that they were in a forest. "Be quiet." Kahzuni ordered. 

Sakura heard footsteps coming their way, but they hid safely behind the bushes and peeked around to look. Four people were coming up the mountain trail.. 

"Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, and me!" Sakura gasped. 

The future Syaoran turned to look directly at her, Sakura went frozen still. 

"Hey Sakura...do you feel an aura?" Syaoran asked the future Sakura. 

Future Sakura tilted her head. "Hoe? I don't feel anything!" 

"I guess I'm hullicinating," Syaoran shrugged. 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief from behind the bushes. "Follow," Kahzuni said in a low voice. 

They ended up high on the mountain, and the four future people were gazing at the view. Sakura and Kahzuni were behind trees and watching them. 

The future Sakura was at the edge of the cliff admiring the rolling waves. "Wow! It's so kirei (pretty)!" 

"Watch out Sakura!" Meiling screamed. 

The future Sakura slipped and let out a yelp, but she felt a strong grip on her and looked up. 

"Shaoran! Help me please!" The future Sakura yelped. 

Sakura wanted to run over and help her future self and Syaoran. But Kahzuni held her firmly. 

Syaoran pulled hard on Sakura but then he slipped, causing Sakura to slip off to. 

"NO!!!" Tomoyo screamed. 

The future Sakura flung out the fly card and she floated back up...but Syaoran... 

"NO! SHAORAN!!!!" The future Sakura screamed. 

Meiling threw a punch at the future Sakura but she dodged it. "HOW COULD NOT SAVE XIAOLANG?! HOW COULD YOU!!!!? YOU COULD HAVE CAST THAT FLY CARD ON HIM TOO!!!" Meiling threw another punch but missed again. 

Tomoyo grabbed Meiling to stop her. "Meiling! Calm down already!" 

"I...I didn't see it coming!" The future Sakura choked through her tears. "I thought he was going to use his wind magic or something! I didn't even see him fall!" 

"YEAH RIGHT! EXCUSES KINOMOTO!" Meiling screamed with rage. 

The present Sakura closed her eyes. "Can't we leave now?" 

"Sure." 

Sakura felt the pulling of the wind and they were back at the huge black empty room. 

"I was all your fault Sakura Kinomoto, that Syaoran died," Kahzuni said mockingly. 

"WELL I CAN CHANGE IT!" Sakura screamed. 

Kahzuni laughed, "No you can't. Because I've put a spell in the future making that it is impossible to change what has happened there." 

"WHY YOU!" Sakura tried kicking him, but she missed. "What do you have against me anyways?!" 

Kahzuni grunted, "Everything." 

"What do you mean!?" 

"I vowed to have revenge on all of Clow Reed's descendants. Clow Reed caused me to suffer. Suffer alright?! And now I want his dead body to regret!" Kahzuni yelled. "He killed my family, he took away my only love at that time. And now I will do the same to you and your beloved Syaoran! I will make you both suffer more than I ever did." He hissed. "You will regret ever meeting Syaoran Li." 

Sakura then felt a green aura pulling at her. Pulling and pulling and suddenly she looked around a hospital room. 

"Hoe?!" 

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!!!" Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice. 

She sat up and saw a exhausted Syaoran and a happy Kero. "Shaoran?" She said gently. 

"He used the time card to get you back Sakura. I knew you were somewhere stuck in the dimensions of time because I had a feeling..." Kero explainde. "So, I guess we should thank the gaki." 

"Oh Shaoran! Arigatou.." Sakura hugged him, but she remembered everything that she had seen in the future. "Kero...I saw something..." Sakura suddenly felt a pounding head ache and she gasped in pain. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura!" 

After a few seconds Sakura recovered. *What...what was that all about?* Sakura thought. 

"What did you see Sakura?" Kero asked. 

"...n..Nothing," Sakura uttered. "Why am I hear? Why do I have bandages all over me?!" 

Syaoran frowned, "You got hit by a car and that car didn't have a driver." 

"..Retosha-kun..." Sakura said in a low voice. 

"What?" The other three people asked. "I didn't quite hear that." Kero said. 

Sakura started to say Kahzuni but then the headache took over again. She held her head tightly. "My head hurts so badly!" She shrieked. 

"Get the doctor!!!" Tomoyo cried urgently at no one. 

But then, after a few seconds Sakura felt ok again. 

"This is getting strange..." Kero pointed out. 

"Are you sure you're ok Sakura?" Syaoran asked with concern. 

Sakura took off the bandages. "I don't have any cuts anymore! Or bruises!" Sakura stood up and twirled around the room to prove that she was fine. 

Tomoyo blinked, "But you were bleeding alot...yet you don't even have a scar!" 

"Maybe it's because of my magical abilities," Sakura guessed. 

"Maybe, but it's still strange," Kero said. 

Syaoran nodded, "Be careful Sakura."   
  


Sakura had decided to take a walk down Cherry Tree Street to clear her mind. She didn't get why everytime she was going to mention Kahzuni or anything about the past, a headache would strike. 

"Hello my cherry blossom." 

Sakura turned around and saw Kahzuni. "Why are you still here?" Sakura summoned her star wand. "Looking for your death?" 

Kahzuni shook his head, "No my sweet blossom. But I advise you that you stay away from Syaoran." 

"Why should I?!" Sakura demanded. 

"Because." And he disappeared. 

Sakura felt frightened. She was frightened for Syaoran's safety, her safety, and everyone related to her. She quickly ran to Syaoran's apartment, she had to make sure that he was alright. 

She stopped in front of his door, and knocked. 

Wei answered with a small smile, "Hello Miss. Kinomoto, looking for Master Li I suppose?" 

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "He's in his room." Wei replied. 

Sakura thanked him and knocked at Syaoran's door. "Come in." He said. 

She stepped into the room, and noticed that it wasn't as dark as before when she came to his room before she got hit by a car. She walked up to Syaoran who was doing his homework at his desk. "Hey Shaoran." 

"Oh! Sakura! I didn't know it was you!" Syaoran exclaimed and turned around to face Sakura. 

Sakura smiled gently at him. "You don't still hate me do you?" 

"Of course not...I was just so blinded by the thought of you kissing someone else, I didn't think why you would..." Syaoran said. "But now I know that you didn't do it on your own will." He pulled her closer when suddenly he felt a sharp pain hit him. He pushed Sakura away and groaned in pain. 

"Shaoran?!" Sakura cried out with wide shocked eyes. "Are you alright?!" 

"I'm...I'm fine..." Syaoran slowly got up again. 

Sakura went over to help him up, but then he fell back down in pain again. "Sakura! Don't touch me!" He cried. 

Sakura stepped back, frightened. "O..Ok..." 

"Gomen..." Syaoran said softly when he recovered. "It just seems like when you touch me I feel so much pain..." 

"I better get going..." Sakura said abruptly and left the room. 

She decided to go home, but along the way she was thinking. 

_No my sweet blossom. But I advise you that you stay away from Syaoran._

She kept on repeating that line that Kahzuni had said to her. Was this what he meant by 'stay away from Syaoran'?   
  
  
  
  


AN: Ya know, I'm getting a writer's block and I actually feel like not writing this story T.T I might continue, hopefully I will. But I don't know...I'll try my best to continue >. Please review! That'll gimme lots more hope in writing more X.X   
  



	6. Where are you?

  
  


AN: Ack! Chapter 6 took so long to put up since my internet broke down for two whole days which is torture for me! Well, at least I got this chapter up ;) I am also secretly writing another story but I haven't posted any chapters for it yet because then I'll be writing three fics at the same time, and that's hard for me >. Anwaysy, read on~! 

Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  
****

**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 6: Where are you?**   
  
  


Sakura was sombre for the rest of the week as she had not spoke to Syaoran since that inncedent. Everytime she picked up the phone, she would place it down again. 

"Up, and down, and up again, and down again," Kero would say. 

She really wanted to phone him, but somehow she didn't have the guts to when this weird thing was happening between them. Sakura had noticed that he had been absent for the whole week, and of course, Kahzuni wasn't going to school anymore and Sakura hadn't see his dreaded face since last week much to her happiness. 

"I wonder if he's sick Kero..." Sakura said worridly, waving her legs in the air while leaning on her hands on the bed. 

Kero took a scoop of strawberry cake. "You have nothing to worry about that gaki Sakura-chan! Isn't he always saying how brave he is? And how strong? Nothing will happen to him that easily." Kero said in between bites. 

Sakura sighed, "I hope you're right..." 

"If you're that worried..." Kero flew over to Sakura and where the phone layed. "Press the button!!!" He pressed the button that dialed to Syaoran's house, since Sakura had kept his number on memory. 

Sakura jumped off the bed. "Ahh! Kero!!" She quickly grabbed the phone and heard the ringing sound. She decided to wait for him to pick up. 

Two mintues later, Sakura gave up and hang up. "He's not picking up...now I'm really worried..." Sakura cried. 

"Maybe he's back in Hong Kong.." Kero guessed and saw his mistress frown deeply. 

"He would have told me!!" Sakura exclaimed. 

Kero shrugged, "Last time he didn't." 

"But I don't believe that he's in Hong Kong!" Sakura shot back. 

"Then..PRESS THE BUTTON!!" Kero pressed another button on the phone which dialed to the Li's mansion in Hong Kong. 

Sakura grabbed the phone and shot Kero an annoyed look. 

"Wei (hello)?" Came a familiar voice. 

"Meiling?!" Sakura asked excitedly. 

There was a pause then.. 

"Sakura? Is that you?" Said a happy Meiling. 

"Yeah! Hey Meiling!" 

"Hi!" 

Sakura sat down on her bed. "I was wondering...is Syaoran in Hong Kong?" 

"Him? Xiaolang? In Hong Kong? No way!" Meiling said in a shocked tone. "Why?" 

"I don't know...he hasn't been to school and he doesn't pick up the phone..." 

Meiling let out a little grunt. "There's one easy thing to do." 

"What?" 

"Go to his apartment dummy!" Meiling teased. 

Sakura sweatdropped, "I don't know..." 

"What? You forgot his address or something?" 

"No, it's not that...oh whatever. Thanks anyways Meiling! I'll call you some other time..." 

"Alright. And call me if you don't find Xiaolang!" 

"Alright..bye," Sakura hung up and glanced at Kero. 

Kero went back over to his cake. "So...what did the little girl say?" 

"She said to go to Syaoran's apartment." 

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Everyone would have never thought of that," Kero said sarcastically. "Why didn't you do that in the first place anyways?" 

"I'm nervous! I don't want to go near him...remember! I told you about that crazy thing where I would touch him and he would be in pain.." Sakura frowned. "I'm scared I'll hurt him even more!" 

Kero's eyes narrowed, "All I know is that we're dealing with some powerful evil magic here. So be on guard Sakura." 

"Ok...well, I'm going to Syaoran's weather he likes it or not!" Sakura went downstairs and buckled on her skates and sped out the door to Syaoran's apartment.   
  


"What are you doing here?!" Syaoran stumbled back, hitting his back against the wall of his room. 

Kahzuni snickered and summoned a staff that had a black orb at the top. In the orb was a swirling mist that never seemed to clear or stop. "I am here to get rid of you Li Syaoran." 

Syaoran reached for his pendant and transformed it into its sword form. "You won't be able to do that because you'll be the one that's gone." He muttered and swung his sword down at Kahzuni but he didn't hit anything but thin air. 

He spun around the room, Kahzuni was no where in sight until he felt someone slamming him on the back and he hit the floor in pain. 

"Peek a boo." He heard Kahzuni's voice in a mocking tone. 

Syaoran quickly leapt onto his feet. "Lightning, come forth!" He sent a bolt of lightning at Kahzuni and it hit him, but then the lightning went into the orb on stop of Kahzuni's staff. 

Kahzuni smirked, "Magical attacks are usueless against me." He said simply and tapped his staff twice on the floor of Syaoran's room. 

He drew a circle shape on the floor. "Past, Present, Future, the voids of time throught acient doors." He chanted. "Open the gateway, into the future." 

Syaoran found that he couldn't move, and a glowing black circle now surrounded him. It had different symbols on the circle, and lots of doors were shaped into it. 

Kahzuni smirked at him. "You will be trapped in time forever Syaoran Li. You will never find your way back to the present." 

"No!!" 

Syaoran was able to hear Sakura's voice just as he disappeared. 

Kahzuni jumped out the open window in a flash, leaving a distressed Sakura in the room alone. 

"Shaoran!!!!" She screamed and ran to where he had been standing just a second ago. "Where are you...?" She knew she wouldn't recieve an answer, but all she heard from Kahzuni was that Syaoran was now trapped in time. "How am I going to save you?!" 

She fell onto her knees in tears, but limply got up. "No, I shouldn't be here crying! I need to find help...I need to save Syaoran..."   
  
  


It was all dark, as dark as midnight, or maybe even darker. There was no sound, no howling of the wind, not even the rustle of any leaves. There was no ground, no sky...just darkness. There was nothing. 

Syaoran stood there, confused and shocked. 

"Where am I?" He asked out loud, but of course no one replied. 

_Where are you?___

Syaoran looked up, at least to what he thought was up. "That voice...is sounds like Sakura..." He exclaimed. "Sakura?!" 

No one replied. 

"Where am I thought..." Syaoran started running, to find some way out of this dark emptiness. But he came to nothing, and when he stopped running, he seemed to be in the exact same spot in where he had started. 

This place seemed endless, there was no end. 

_You will be trapped in time forever Syaoran Li. You will never find your way back to the present. _That was what Kahzuni had said to him. Syaoran sat down, his head in his hands. 

"Am I suppose to find my way through time? To get back to the present?! That's nearly impossible..." He grumbled. "Time just goes on and on...how am I suppose to do this?" 

_I need to find help...I need to save Syaoran...___

Syaoran lifted his head. Was that his Sakura he just heard? How come he could hear her at sometimes. 

*Maybe she's calling to me....* Syaoran thought hopefully and he stood up. "We're in this together Sakura. I won't give up in trying to get back. And you better not give up in defeating Kahzuni." 

"We won't give up." Syaoran said, determination in his voice and his amber eyes flaring with strength.   
  


"We won't give up!" Sakura said firmly while standing up from her bed. 

Kero eyed her with confused eyes. "What?" 

"I won't give up in trying to defeat that Kahzuni. And I won't give up in finding Syaoran!" Sakura clutched her key tightly. "If you can here me Syaoran, we won't give up." 

"So you see the chinese gaki is stuck in time? Exactly which period of time?" Kero asked. 

Sakura sat back down again. "I think I heard Retosha-kun say the future..." 

"Hmmm...the future eh?" Kero floated in the air cross legged with his paw under his chin. "How are we going to get to the future?" 

"That was what I was going to ask you!" Sakura snapped. 

Kero sweatdropped then became serious again. "Kahzuni Retosha...why does that name ring a bell to me?" 

"It does?" Sakura blinked. "I have to say that Retosha-kun is the weirdest person I've ever met. He said something about Clow Reed defeating him, causing him pain and all sorts of things..." 

Kero frowned, "Then I guess he's back." 

"What?" 

Kero planted himself on Sakura's pillow. "Kahzuni Retosha was Clow Reed's greatest rival." 

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widened. 

"Don't interupt me! Questions and comments at the end!" Kero said. 

Sakura sweatdropped but remained silent. 

"Kahzuni was a distant cousin of Clow Reed, very distant. He possessed magical powers, but not as much as Clow Reed, and so he naturally envied him for his powers." Kero explained. "I, being the wonderful guardian beast, knew all about this." 

"Er..get back to the point please Kero," Sakura sweatdropped. 

"NO INTERUPPTIONS!!!" Kero crossed his arms and settled himself on the pillow again. "Clow Reed fell in love with Makilia at the same time Kahzuni did. Kahzuni felt that Clow had everything he didn't have, so he was angry and his anger turned into bitter and hate. He summoned all the people he could find that wanted Clow dead, and they went and decided to kill Clow. But of course, they didn't suceed because of a certain guardian beast on the guard and of course Yue was there to help." 

Sakura nodded, and Kero continued. "Clow Reed struck back, killing Kahzuni's family except that Kahzuni escpaed from being killed. He was never seen again, well, except for now, and he vowed to kill anyone related to Clow Reed, or make them suffer." 

"Sounds like him alright," Sakura sighed. "This doesn't sound very good." 

"Of course it doesn't. And, can you get me a glass of water? My throat is dry from talking so much," Kero pointed out and Sakuar sweatdropped but got him a glass of water. 

Sakura flopped onto her bed. "So that's Retosha-kun's past. You know, that's kind of sad..." 

"Oh no Sakura! Don't you pity him, he started it first," Kero said. 

"I know...well, how do we get Shaoran back?!" Sakura said, getting back to the point. 

Kero opened the drawer and took out the Sakura Book. "I don't know if I can help you with this one, but your cards can. Look through them, maybe it'll come to you." Kero said and flew into his drawer and closed it. 

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked at where Kero had just flew to. "He's sure acting strange..." 

*Poor Sakura...she doesn't know that there's only one way to get that gaki back...* Kero thought sadly in his drawer. *And that one way is certainly not good.* 

Sakura opened the Sakura Book and glanced at all the cards. "Hmm...now which card can help me?"   
  
  
  


AN: Yay! Chapter 6 done done and done =D Stay tooned for Chapter 7!!! Will Sakura be able to get Syaoran back? How will she do this? You'll have to stay tooned to find out! And please R+R ;)   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Into the Past

  
  


AN: YEAH! I am on winter break whoo hoo! But you know, I actually kinda miss my classmates already! Maybe I'm just crazy, but I actually do miss the annoyingnance of some of the people in my class lol >. Anyways, onto Chapter 7 of Killing the Past...it sure took me long enough X.X 

Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  


**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 7: Into the Past**   
  
  
  


Sakura sighed in frustration after an hour of scanning through her cards. She just couldn't think of a way of how her cards were going to help her out on this one. 

*Ok...Syaoran is stuck somewhere in the future...or somewhere in between time...time...future...present...past...* Sakura suddenly smiled as an idea sprung to her. "Yes! I know! The return card!" 

Kero flew out of his drawer and gave Sakura a proud smile. "Right...but do you know how you are going to use it?" He asked worridly. 

"Yeah! I'll return to the past and stop Syaoran from being sent into the future!" Sakura grinned a summoned her wand and was about to summon the Return card when Kero stopped her. 

"Wait, it's not that easy." 

Sakura blinked at him, "Hoe?" 

"I know that Kahzuni pretty well to know his plans...he's wouldn't make it that easy...he knows about the cards, and he must have thought about you using the return card...this would be all to simple..." Kero said. 

Sakura frowned, "But how will we know unless we try it out?" 

"...It's risky Sakura...you don't know what might go wrong while using the return card. You might return to the wrong time or get stuck in time just like that gaki..." Kero explained. 

Sakura gripped the Return card tightly. "I don't care. I have to save Shaoran..." She lifted her wand and swung it at the return card. "Return card! Release and dispel!" She said quickly, before Kero could say anything, a black ball engulfed Sakura and she was gone. Kero frowned. 

"Good luck Sakura-chan..." Was all he could utter. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.   
  


Sakura felt all the colors fly around her, whisping and twirling and weaving around her. She was falling and falling, falling back to the past. Doors, and clocks flew by her, everything went by in a glimpse until Sakura found herself actually standing on solid ground. 

"Hoe..? Where am I?" Sakura glanced around the area and noticed that she was in Tomoeda, and right next to her house. "Oh good, I'm not lost or anything..." 

She quickly hid behind a bush when she saw a girl around the age of ten appear out of the door with rollar blades on. *Wait a second! That's me and I look so little! That must have been me years ago! What am I doing so far in the past?!* 

Sakura decided to follow her past self to know exactly what time she was in. As they entered the school, Sakura stood beside her past self, since no one could see her anyways. 

She noticed that the seat behind her was...empty. *Where's Shaoran?* She noticed that this was her elementary school...which meant that her teacher was... 

"Good morning Mr. Terada," The class greeted as he entered. 

He greeted them back and started to write a name on the chalkboard. "Today, I have a special surprise. We have a new exchange student from Hong Kong today!" 

Sakura gasped. *Syaoran has just come?! That means...my past self is 10...* Sakura saw her other self listen to Tomoyo whispering something, but then she turned back to look at Syaoran who had just entered the classroom. She giggled softly, seeing him again at age 10 was exciting. 

She noticed that this Syaoran was glaring at her past self, and she noticed that her past self felt very uneasy as Syaoran took his seat behind the past Sakura. 

*Oh don't worry other self!* Sakura thought happily, but then she saw someone staring right back at her from across the classroom. She gasped, "Kahzuni Retosha?!" 

Kahzuni smirked, "I knew you were going to use the return card. And, I will give you a chance." 

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused why Kahzuni was in the past with her. 

"I messed up the time periods so you ended up back in Gr.4." Kahzuni explained. "I did this so that you can have a chance." 

"Get to the point," Sakura muttered. 

Kahzuni chuckled, "The only way you can save your little wolf is for you two to never meet. Then everything will be alright and Syaoran back in the present will be alright to." 

"No!!" Sakura shouted. "There must be another way!" 

"No there isn't my dear cherry blossom. If you don't make sure that your past self doesn't fall in love with the past Syaoran, then you will ever be able to return to the present. And, your Syaoran in the present will forever be stuck." 

Sakura felt her heart sink. "No..." 

"You got yourself into this Sakura Kinomoto," Kahzuni laughed, "And it's perfect for my revenge." 

"What are you doing in the past then?!" 

"That's none of your business," Kahzuni said and disappeared with one thought in his mind. *I'm here in the past to make sure that you won't suceed.*   
  


Sakura watched as all the card captoring scenes went by day by day and how her past self was getting closer and closer to the past Syaoran. She frowned, did she really have to break herself up with her only love? She just couldn't, and now she noticed that the past Syaoran was always blushing everytime she smiled at him. 

*They're falling in love...* Sakura thought sadly, even thought she should have been delighted. She had stayed in the past for weeks or even months now! But the present time would have been frozen, so her brother and father shouldn't have been worried. 

She didn't even know how she was going to break them up. They couldn't see her, and they couldn't hear her. And, she didn't want to do this. 

Sakura sighed, she was sitting on the branch of the tree that stood right outside of her bedroom window when the wind seemed to pick up abnormally. 

Kahzuni. 

"You! What are you doing here?!" Sakura spat angrilly. 

"Give up neh?" He snickered. 

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Isn't there another way?!" 

"..No...er..yes..." Kahzuni smirked. 

"How?!" Sakura asked immediately. 

Kahzuni smiled wickedly. "It's basically the same thing as breaking you two up. And if you complete this, I will leave your little wolf alone...and your friends..." 

"What have you been doing to my friends?!" Sakura yelled immediately. 

"Oh? They are just finding there way back home...just like Syaoran." He started laughing insanely and Sakura grew angry. 

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Leave them alone!" 

"Just if you do as I say." 

"Fine." 

"Kill youself." 

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" 

"Two words, and I know you heard me. Kill yourself Kinomoto Sakura." Kahzuni said bitterly. 

"Why?! What good will that do for you?!" 

"That one of Clow Reed's descendants are gone from this small world!" Kahzuni said as if he had won the lottery. "And then, I will let your friends go." 

Sakura frowned, "That doens't really answer my question." 

"Basically, I want you all to suffer! Isn't it tragic?" Kahzuni said drastically. "Two lovers, bound together by magic. But once the magic is broken...so is the love." He hissed. 

"...You're making no sense you evil person!" Sakura cried. 

He started laughing evilly. "It's your choice. You die, or all your friends are basically history." And then he disappeared. 

Sakura was left alone, on the tree branch to make a very tough discension. 

Kill or not to kill.   
  
  
  
  


AN: Heh >. What will Sakura do?! Stay tooned to find out! But I have to warn you, I am going to end this story slightly different then my others. It's not going to be a happy dappy ending like all my fics. Just warning ya. Anyways, please review thank you!   



	8. Making a Decision

AN: First of all, this is kind of a reply to lil dreamer's review X.X And no, I'm not mad at you or anything. I just want to say that I do not spend my life on the computer, and I've been busy lately and I haven't been able to write this chapter as quick as you wanted. Some people take months to post up another chapter ya know. Well, I'm just babbling on and Crimson Skies is rated R because of someone attempting to kill themselves but they don't. I feel like leaving FF.Net just for a while, but I probably won't. Well, thanks for the patient ones out there, I appreciate it ^.^ 

Disclaimer: Evil disclaimers! I do not own CCS and it's characters, they legally belong to CLAMP!   


" Speech   
* Thoughts   
~ Sound affects   
() Translation   
  
  
  


**Killing the Past**   
**By ~Xiaoling~**

  
****   
**** ****

**Chapter 8: Making a Decision**   
  
  
  


Sakura was swinging her legs gently with the samw speed as the breeze. She was deep in thought, and she was about to make one of the hardest decisions in her life. 

*But if I die...I'll never see Shaoran again, or Tomoyo, Kero, oni-chan...otou-san...never ever again!* She thought destressfully. *But then if I die, then all my friends will be ok! And they can live their lives happily and eventually forget me...* She felt tears forming in her sad emerald eyes. *Why me?* 

She jumped off the tree branch and just stood their and glanced up at the window where her past self was doing homework. 

"...Is this really good bye to this world?" Sakura mumbled. "How do I kill myself though..?!" She reached out for a pine cone that was on the grass, but her hands went right through and she couldn't grab anything. "...How am I going to do this?" 

"Why don't I help since you have already made your choice." Sakura jumped at the voice but quickly noticed that it was Kahzuni's. 

Sakura glared at him but tears rolled down her cheeks. "...Fine..." 

Kahzuni smirked and raised one hand, a sword like thing materialized in his hand. "It will be quick, but painful." Sakura winced slightly but stood her ground. 

"...I'm ready.." 

Kahzuni raised the sword.. 

His hand ready to throw it. 

It soared through the air... 

Slicing the air it went pass.... 

Sakura shut her eyes, waiting. 

Time seemed to freeze.   


_What I do for you, my love_

_We are one, together etwined_

_No matter what, I will remember you..._

_Will you remember me?_   


Sakura could hear the sound of the sword coming...it seemed like it would peirce her heart any second now.   


_To kill the past_

_Of what we had together_

_Is that how our fairy tale ends?_   


Suddenly, Sakura felt her feet leave the ground, and she was in the air. Her eyes shot open, and she noticed a spiral of wind was beneath her feet. 

"Sakura!" That voice...so familiar. 

She glanced over to the ground and saw the amber eyes of Syaoran at age 16. "Shaoran?! How...how did you get here?!" 

"I guess I must've opened the right door! Is this the right time Sakura?" Syaoran asked, scratching his head. 

Sakura sweatdropped. "Not exactly. This is six years ago!" 

"What?! Then why are you here?" 

"...I was trying to return to the past to stop you from being sent to the future...but Retosha messed up the time and I got transported here!" Saskura explained and returned her gaze towards Kahzuni. 

The sword was on the ground now, and Syaoran ran up to Sakura and the two stood in fighting stance. Kahzuni smiled evilly. "Two is always better then one neh? Both of you dead would make my revenge even sweeter!" 

"Be careful Sakura," Syaoran warned. 

Sakura nodded, "You too..." She summoned her star staff and Syaoran already had his sword out. 

Kahzuni sent a pillar of water at them and they both jumped out of the way but the water kept on following them. "Split! You go that way I go this way!!" Syaoran quickly shouted and he dashed towards the right. 

Sakura nodded and went left, the water also splitted into two halves and went for both of them. "That didn't work to well!" Sakura shouted back as she jumpe onto the roof of her house. "Er...erm...Syaoran! Use the freeze card!!" Sakura yelled. 

Syaoran pulled out the card and swung his sword at it, releasing the Freeze. "Freeze card! Freeze the water!" The icey spirit swirled towards the water and it froze in mid air and crashed to the ground. 

Kahzuni frowned but raised his hand a staff appeared. "Bah, that was just the beginning." He muttered and summoned a round black orb at the two of them. 

"That doesn't look very nice," Sakura remarked as she summoned fly and told Syaoran to hop on. They flew into the sky, the orb following close behind. 

"It's to fast! Can't you go any faster?!" Syaoran questioned. 

"Er no!" Sakura replied as she did a dive into the air, but the orb seemed to copy their moves. "Ahh!!" Sakura looked straight ahead and noticed that they were going to go right through a tree. "Hold on!!" Sakura and Syaoran braced themselves as they flew through a small grouping of trees. 

"At least those trees didn't have thorns or anything," Syaoran muttered. He sent a blast of fire at the orb, but it just sucked it in. "Great." He shot another blast of water, and it seemed to only make the orb bigger. 

Sakura frowned, "Is it close?!" 

"Very close..." Syaoran said. His eyes widened as he noticed how close the orb was. If he stretched his hand out, then he would touch the orb. "Hurry!!" 

"Hoe!! I'm trying!!" 

"It's touching almost!!" 

"Ahh!!" 

Sakura closed her eyes and quickly summoned the first card she could think of. Sheild. Two pink orbs circled Syaoran and Sakura as the black orb came crashing into them. 

Nothing came and she slowly opened her eyes and saw that her sheild had worked. "Yeah!!!" She cheered. 

Syaoran sighed in relief, and noticed that the black orb was trying to break their sheild. "We have to do something..." 

"Er...like?" Sakura flew lower onto ground level and they got off the wand. 

Kahzuni smirked at them. "You have no where else to run." He clapped his hands together twice and the black orb grew wider and a sword shot out of it. 

It pierced the sheild...and came at them. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. It was coming at him. 

Sakura's eyes widened. It was going at Syaoran. 

"NOO!!!" Sakura screamed and the next thing she knew was the she had threw herself in front of Syaoran... 

The sword went through Sakura and out of her again and returning to Kahzuni. "Oh what a pity, I only got one of you." He started laughing. 

Sakura choked slightly and fell to her knees, one hand over her chest where the sword had gone through her. Blood was oozing out slowly and it was staining her clothes. 

Syaoran's eyes widened even more. "SAKURA!!" He held her tightly. 

Sakura raised on hand and summoned the sword card. With her last ounce of energy, she threw the sword at Kahzuni with lightning speed and before Kahzuni knew what had happened it went through him. 

"...No...at least...I got...my revenge!!" He laughed softly and disappeared into dust. 

Time seemed to go crazy then. Everything around them went swirly and blurry, and Syaoran found that he was not holding Sakura anymore. 

"Sakura!!!" He shouted and now he felt that he was flying upwards, wind blowing at his face so strongly that he had to close his eyes. 

And then he opened them again and saw that he was at his apartment. "What? What time am I in?" 

"Master Li!" Syaoran turned around and saw Wei standing there. "What are you doing on the ground?!" 

Syaoran stood up slowly. "What day is it? I mean, how old am I?" 

Wei gave him an odd look. "Why, you're sixteen master!" 

"Oh...where's Sakura?" Syaoran looked around the room. 

"Miss Kinomoto? You don't remember?" 

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Remember?" 

"The car crash! And she died!" Wei exclaimed. 

"What?!" Syaoran shouted. 

Wei shook his head softly. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"..." Syaoran pushed past him and out the door towards Sakura's house. He ran and ran and he finally saw the familiar roof of the yellow house as he knocked at the door urgently. 

No one answered and he quickly decided to climb the tree next to Sakura's bedroom window. He crouched on the tree branch and peered into the room and saw Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko all huddled together weeping. 

At once he knew that something was wrong and he quickly tapped on the window. Tomoyo's head perked up and widened when she saw him. 

She dashed to the window and flung it open. "Li-kun!" 

"What happened?" 

"Don't you remember?! Sakura...she...she died in the car crash!!" Tomoyo sobbed. 

Syaoran nearly fell off the branch but jumped into the room. "What car crash?!" He felt so confused and all he heard was sobbing.   
  
  
  


AN: *sigh* Done. To be continued.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
